lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kurama
Kurama is a strange and eccentric person. He is otherwise fanon and doesn't appear as an RP character, and is TOAA's first character on the wiki in a while. Kurama is also known as "The Man in The Hat" which is a strange moniker he is known to carry to his name. His catchphrase is "What's up People!?" Which is something he says constantly when introducing himself or appearing around others. Appearance Kurama is a young adult that takes on a hermit-like physical appearance due to the traditional Japanese clothing he dresses himself in. He has a signature wide brimmed hat which he is seldom seen without. He did not always wear the hat, as seen in multiple flashbacks regarding his past, but it has since become a staple of his physical appearance and many cannot see him without it. Kurama often abandons the hat when engaging in acts of combat with others due to wanting to keep it in good shape. Another infamous trademark about toguro is the blue clothing that he has a habit of dressing himself in, rarely ever showing himself in other clothing colors at all. For this reason he has earned himself the title of "Captain Blue". Kurama favors a more stylish outfit than what some of the more common members of the Son Family are known for wearing. He was trained by kaioshin monks, and as such he wears their elaborate robes and outfits that they have given him with great pride. His outfit, as stated above, most commonly shows a heavy a mount of blue in it with yellow and red accents to it. He also wields a sword but rarely ever draws it against his enemies as it was a parting gift of the Kai monks that taught him how to fight. However, after seeking training from Goku in universe 13, he wears an outfit more similar to that of Vegeta's towards the end of Dragon Ball Z. Personality Kurama is hiding something. Something big and which could potentially effect the balance of the entire universe. He is far more menacing and plays a bigger role than what he lets on. He is a sly and odd person who has a tendency to get into and mess with the minds of those around him just by being in their presence. He is an oddball whom most people cannot understand or comprehend to the point some people even consider him completely and entirely out of his mind. He has called his own brand of persona "Legalized Insanity". However, Kurama is very charming, especially to the opposite sex. Though he rarely ever displays any emotion himself, he brims with flirtatiousness around girls and has a tendency to put them "under a spell" without him ever even noticing he is doing so. He often gets reprimanded for how much of a womanizer he can seem like. He is very kind, sweet, and mesmerizing towards Girls, and he is very oblivious to this form of his behavior. The fact that he behaves so around girls often goes completely over the top of his head and it isn't until an ally brings it up that he quickly denies everything about it and returns to his usual distant and despondent personality. For this reason he is seen as a sort of "Tsundere" type character to the point where he has two different personalities. After being confronted about his behavior he will often deny any emotional attachment to a girl in question, but will still carry out romantic actions, often insisting that "its not because i like you or anything...". Showing that he is indeed a Tsundere type character. Relationships Abilities Kurama has been trained in the same way that Gohan was when he reached his ultimate power. It was revealed that Gohan was able to reach such an immense state of power due to the human side in him. Being a full-blooded human has transformed Kurama, via method of the Mystic Transformation into a being even more powerful than most Super Saiyans. Quotes Behind The Scenes Themes Category:Pages added by TOAA Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles